


Special Ops.

by Justley



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/pseuds/Justley
Summary: AU- Rick Grimes has been on the force a few years now and has heard rumours of a prostitute and drug ring operating from a local club.After a failed attempt to convince his boss to raid the place he takes it upon himself to go and gather evidence.





	Special Ops.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).



> Ok people, this little oneshot is a birthday gift for the utterly amazing Tweedo!
> 
> What to say about her, well, if you read anything in the TWD fandom you'll have read at least one, possibly a tonne, of her stories. 
> 
> She's an absolute machine despite being more busy than I could possibly comprehend. 
> 
> Even though she's stupidly busy she's never failed to be encouraging, supportive and sweeter than humanly possible. 
> 
> Tweedo, I hope you enjoy this little ficlet I wrote for you and I sincerely hope you have an amazing birthday. 
> 
> Thank you for beta'ing for me even though the fic has taken me months and months to write, without your encouragement it would no doubt still be an unfinished WIP of less than five chapters. I promise I will have another for you soon. 
> 
> Happy Birthday love!
> 
>  
> 
> I also need to add my thanks to Staceykc and KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic because they are both amazing people who kindly agreed to Beta this for me at super late notice (because I procrastinated with it for a week!) 
> 
> (and of course, I can't post a fic without thanking Marooncamaro, this time because she gave me a rather swift nudge to remind me about Tweedo's birthday, thanks love <3)
> 
>  
> 
> thank you girls :D

“Know yer a cop.” The voice that speaks is low and seductive and it drips into Rick’s ear, practiced, slow and sensual like thick syrup. Rick didn’t even notice the guy circling around behind him until wide palms landed on his shoulders and made him flinch in surprise.  _ So much for those finely honed cop instincts I thought I had.  _ He thinks as his shoulders tense up and his heart starts to race.

 

Rick holds still, eyes fixed on the bar across the room where an older looking woman is openly seducing a young man, she looks old enough to be the guy’s mom and he’s pretty sure she’s a prostitute. In fact that’s why he’s here. Rick is damned sure they’re all prostitutes in here, even some of the men. He’d heard rumours of a drug cartel operating out of a club around these parts, and whispers of a prostitution ring, and he’s pretty sure this is the place they meant. 

 

He feels a sudden rush of anger bubbling up deep inside his chest and twisting his throat like a knife just thinking about the way the Chief had waved off his request to get a team in here and check the place out. He’d told Rick to forget about it, had been so fucking blase about it too. But isn’t that what they’re supposed to do on the force, stop things like this from happening? Protect the streets and kids from things like this in their town? So Rick had decided to come down and have a look for himself, his Atlanta PD uniform left starched and hanging in his wardrobe, his trademark tight jeans and dark fitted button down firmly in place instead. 

 

The anger makes the heat rush to Rick’s face and he reaches for the beer he’s been nursing for the last half an hour, that is, until he goes to lean forward and the strong hands still settled on his shoulders pull him back into his chair hard enough to startle him. The guy’s mouth is at Rick’s other ear now; he can feel warm breath brushing the shell of it and the skin at the back of his neck. 

 

“Seen ya around town,  _ officer _ . Got me a thing fer a guy in uniform.” The guy moves back to the other ear and his nose brushes the curls at the base of Rick’s neck as he goes. Rick’s hands tremor lightly and he grips the arms of his chair to make them stop. “It’s the handcuffs.” The man whispers. 

 

_ Fuck _ . 

 

Rick’s been a cop for a few years now, he may be off duty right now but still, he’s been in a fuckload of high stress scenarios and has always been able to keep himself together. He doesn’t know why he’s fucking trembling or why his heart’s beating so fast. This place is seedy, the floors sticky and the people working the room look tired, worn out and desperate but this kid…. Rick’s been watching him for a few weeks now. He’s young, no older than 20, maybe. With a kind of backwoods, Southern boy look about him. He’s rough around the edges like he’s been in a few bar fights, but there’s a sort of delicate edge to him too. No way he’d ever get called effeminate but there’s just  _ something _ about him that screams effortless grace. Kid’s got the broadest shoulders Rick has ever seen offset by narrow hips, wide palms and strong forearms. Just -  _ damn _ , the kid moves like a jungle cat; sensual and silent as he works the room, and Rick has been captivated by him ever since that first night he’d walked into the bar. When he’d seen the spotlight flit over the warm, tanned skin highlighting a series of subtle scars that wrap around the guy’s back and shoulders. Rick had felt unreasonable fury that first time he’d seen the marred skin, wondering what on Earth possesses someone to inflict that sort of pain on another person. But the guy wasn’t shy about his imperfections as he danced in front of the crowd so Rick quickly pushed the disgust to the side, forgotten in the shake of the kid’s hips and the way his stomach muscles flexed as he turned. 

 

While he isn’t paying attention, the kid’s hands suddenly slip down over the curve of Rick’s shoulders and his rough fingers slide into the vee at Rick’s throat where he’s left the top few buttons of his shirt undone. Rick knows he shouldn’t but his legs shift wider, spreading a little bit and his cock starts fattening up, like it has all the time in the world to get hard but it shouldn’t be interested at all. He’s off duty but he’s still here as a cop, not some desperate guy looking to pay for sex that night. 

 

It’s just this  _ kid,  _ who’s been watching Rick watch  _ him _ as he dances up on one of the little square podiums scattered around. He’s got these ridiculous blue eyes that look calculating and sharp but call to Rick. He’s dangerous, a wolf hidden behind a layer of tempting skin and strong, toned muscles. Dirty blonde hair, small but beautifully tempting lips and hips that sway suggestively when he’s up dancing on the platform. 

 

“Ya got a name,  _ officer _ ?” His lips touch the shell of Rick’s ear as he leans in closer, spreads his palms wide across Rick’s chest and catches on the curly hair covering Rick’s skin. Rick sucks in a breath, his chest rising, pushing into the man’s palms and he hears a soft snort. He turns to look over his shoulder and sees his lips curled up into a knowing smirk that borders on cruel. 

 

“Grimes,”  _ shit _ . The kid’s so close and the lights from the club make his eyes look pewter and his skin look pale. Rick clears his throat and turns his head away again, staring down at his beer again. “Rick Grimes.” He adds with a thick swallow.

 

“So, police right?” The guy whispers, as one hand moves and slowly pulls aside Rick’s collar, exposing the tendons in his neck which are frozen, tight with tension. Rick’s whole body is on red alert and he’s not sure whether it’s the fight or flight reflex, or whether it’s because this guy looks like the kind of man Rick would head straight for on a night out. 

 

Rick nods, “off duty.” The words are out before his brain even has a chance to process them. The woman at the bar looks over and grins, like she knows exactly what’s going through his head right now. Like it’s written all over Rick’s face, and maybe it is.  

 

“No cuffs then…...shame,” Rick jumps when the guy’s mouth touches the join between his neck and shoulder. When teeth nip gently at the skin, Rick tries to push up from the chair as if to stand. But before he can get his feet underneath him for leverage, the guy at Rick’s back pushes him back down.  _ Fuck _ this guy’s strong, even for someone so young. Rick’s heart starts racing now, not from fear but because he’s so much more than just a little turned on right now. His cock is half hard, filling quicker and as he glances down he can see the shape of it in his lap. He thinks he should be ashamed; he should leave, now. This kid is probably a prostitute, too. Vulnerable, likely down on his luck with no other choice but to sell himself. And Rick’s there, with probably ten years on the kid, a police officer to boot and getting hard thinking about how those hands would feel wrapped around his cock. 

 

“Rick Grimes? Daryl Dixon, at your  _ service. _ ” The kid, Daryl, growls into Rick’s ear and brushes his tongue against the skin just underneath the lobe. A small moan slips out from Rick’s throat before he can stop it, that little strip of flesh now tingling as Daryl’s saliva cools on it has always been a trigger spot for Rick, and  _ Jesus _ a couple of touches from this kid and Rick feels like he’s losing little shreds of his sanity to the dark. He feels the heat at his back move away and those hands slip back up his chest, lightly cupping his throat before leaving him altogether. Rick shivers at the loss of warmth. Then Daryl drops something heavy into Rick’s shirt pocket and leans in close again. 

 

“Room ten.” Daryl whispers against Rick’s ear again before pulling away entirely. Rick watches him stalk through the crowds like a hunter, or maybe a feral cat prowling through the jungle floor. Rick’s heart rate starts to slow as he watches Daryl walk away, swaying through the thin crowd. He can hear the blood rushing through his ears in time to the steady, seductive beat that vibrates through the floorboards. He keeps his eyes on Daryl as he stops in front of a narrow door at the back of the club. A large, burly black bouncer leans down and Rick watches the Dixon kid shift closer to him to speak in his ear. The bouncer lifts his head and Daryl nods in Rick’s direction. The bouncer looks up, meets Rick’s gaze and nods. He moves aside, letting Daryl past and into the shadows beyond. Rick doesn’t miss the way those dark eyes follow Daryl as he disappears into the dark, and he feels a flame of possession flare up in his chest at the hungry look in the bouncer’s face as he turns back to face the room again. 

 

As soon as Daryl is out of sight, Rick reaches into his pocket and his fingers close around a key with a tag that has the number 10 engraved on it.  _ Fuck.  _ Rick drains his beer in one long tug and stands, dropping the bottle back onto the table. The woman at the bar leers at him and Rick turns away from her. No one else looks in his direction as he starts to move through the clusters of tables. Everyone else is intent on the dancers writhing on the podiums, the lithe bodies of men and endless skin adorning the women. No one pays Rick any attention as he approaches the bouncer and shows him the key he’s been given. He feels relieved that no one spares him a second glance, it wouldn’t do for a guy like him to be recognised in a place like this and if Daryl had spotted that he’s a cop, someone else might easily notice too. 

 

Rick feels on edge, his skin prickling and his blood rushing wildly. If the Chief finds out he’s been coming here against orders Rick will be flayed alive. It’s just, Rick is absolutely sure he can get Daryl to talk. He just needs enough information so that he can go back to the station and put a case forward to investigate the place once and for all. 

 

“You’re a lucky one, pal,” the bouncer says to Rick in a low, rich voice that carries even over the music, and reminds him of one of his old rookie pals, Tyreese, but that’s about where the familiarity ends. “That Dixon kid’s a picky one.” He’s all ruddy cheeks, cruel black eyes and brilliant white teeth and it’s all Rick can do not to bare his own teeth at the man. The bouncer waves Rick past before he has a chance to reply, and the door slams behind him the moment Rick steps over the threshold. He’s thrown into absolute darkness and feels panic rising hot and fast like a flash of wildfire for an instant before a few low level strip lights flicker to life, leading him down the narrow corridor and up a small flight of stairs. 

 

Rick counts the numbers on the doors as he walks past and stops outside a faded and peeling red one with the number 3 painted on in white. He hears the unmistakable sounds of two people fucking furiously from within and quickly moves on. A man’s cries hit him as he steps past number 6 and Rick feels himself start to stir again at the sounds before he quickly moves along. 

 

Rick slips the key into room 10 and turns it as quietly as he can manage. His heart is steady now, cock soft once more as the police training finally kicks in. His hand twitches at his hip, fluttering over the gun that’s currently stashed in his pickup outside in the parking lot. Rick feels its absence like a lost limb. He turns the handle carefully and slowly pushes the door open just enough to see inside. Nothing jumps out at him, no bullets fired, guns aimed or bodies rushing towards him so he steps gingerly inside. His muscles tensed and waiting just incase. 

 

“Shut the door man, ain’t givin out a free show here,” Daryl's voice calls to Rick from the little ensuite bathroom to the right of the room. Rick lets the door click shut behind him but keeps it at his back. Always have an exit plan, it’s one of the first things they teach you in operations training. 

 

“Lock it,” Dixon says. Rick can hear water running and can see the broad expanse of Daryl’s shoulders reflected in the mirror where the bathroom door is ajar. He twists the lock but doesn’t move away from the door, he leaves his hand hovering above the lock, ready to flick it open at the smallest twitch. 

 

“So, officer,” Daryl walks steadily into the room and stalks towards Rick. He’s so fucking erotic as he moves, narrowed eyes stripping Rick’s skin, his teeth working that beautiful bottom lip and Rick knows he shouldn’t be thinking those things when he’s here as a cop. Off duty or not. Rick’s mind races, he knows he should come clean now about why he’s here before this ends up going too far but before he can open his mouth to speak the words, Daryl’s hands hit the door on either side of Rick’s head and he presses the length of his supple body against Rick, pinning him perfectly. Daryl’s hips roll up and Rick’s cock starts to pay attention again as Daryl leans in to whisper in Rick’s ear. 

 

“What the ever lovin  _ fuck _ do ya think ya doin here?”  _ Wait….what? _ Daryl pulls back so Rick can see his face even though his arms still bracket Rick’s head. Daryl looks furious all of a sudden, not a shred of that erotic and suggestive air left in him at all. It’s good. It shocks Rick back into officer mode again. 

 

_ Dangerous, _ Rick reminds himself. 

 

“I’m just here to ask some questions is all, not looking to get anyone in trouble. Just wanna make sure everyone's getting taken care of, that’s all,” Rick manages to say in a steady, placating tone. Officer Grimes’ voice firmly back in place. Daryl’s hands drop from the door and he turns on his heels, striding further into the room and leaving Rick breathing hard and fast, adrenalin churning through his veins. 

 

“Thought you said you was off duty?” Daryl says and his voice is cold, it sends a chill up Rick’s spine. 

 

“I’m not here on official police business, like I said I just wanna make sure everyone here’s legal age and no one's getting taken advantage of.” Rick says gently as he watches Daryl closely. “Don’t suppose you’ve got ID on you, have you? You look kinda young for this place.”

 

Daryl snorts, like Rick had said something funny. He supposes it could be amusing, Rick’s no stranger to sex workers that don’t even own a valid ID let alone take it to their tricks with them. Daryl doesn’t offer an answer but he does glance at Rick from the corner of his eye before pulling out a small black bag from under the bed and starting to rummage through it. He stands up and walks back to Rick, holding out his wallet. It’s dark brown leather, real from the smell of it and looks fairly new. There are a few cards in there, unusual for someone in Daryl’s line of work, and a driver's licence proving that Daryl is in fact who he says he is and that he’s actually twenty seven, a lot closer to Rick’s thirty than he’d thought. He raises an eyebrow at Daryl. He’d thought the kid, or man, had looked a lot younger than that. Daryl widens his stance and his hands go to his hips as he nods back to the wallet in Rick’s hands. 

 

Rick looks back down and spots something hidden behind the driver’s ID, he tugs at it and pulls out another ID card. Rick’s mouth drops open and his eyes shoot back to Daryl’s face. 

 

**Officer Daryl Dixon, Atlanta PD.**

 

_ Shit _ . Rick doesn’t know whether to laugh or scream in frustration. He’d come here tonight to find answers, not to end up looking like an off duty cop that gets his thrills by paying for sex and accidentally propositioning other officers. 

 

“Yeah, asshole I’ve been working undercover in this fuckin dive for nearly a month now and what? They send you in here to check up on me?” Daryl’s fierce when he’s angry and he starts pacing the room like a caged animal looking for a fight. Rick relaxes even though Daryl is giving off some pretty serious ‘Imma beat the livin’ shit outta you’ vibes, he’s a cop, there’s no chance of Rick getting in trouble here or ending up mixed up in something he shouldn’t be a part of.  

 

“I told you, I’m not here officially, I heard a few rumours about the place and thought I’d come check it out, that’s all. Kinda figured I could go back to the Chief and get him to send a few guys down. I had no idea they had someone inside already.” Rick holds his hands out in front of him, a calming gesture he hopes. Daryl stalks forward again and he’s really fucking close. His breath washes over Rick’s face and there’s a gentle hint of Jack Daniels on it. Rick’s mouth is suddenly dry and he licks his lips. Daryl just glares at him for far longer than necessary. It’s enough to put Rick on edge again and he shifts his weight between his feet, his hands curling and flexing at his sides. 

 

“Right, well I guess I get now why my Chief told me to stay away. I’m gonna get out of here okay? I got no intentions of blowing your cover.” Rick says, hoping he can still get out of this with his dignity intact. He’s pretty sure he looks like a rookie to this guy, barging in and stepping on another ops toes. At least someone’s looking into it, that’s all he wanted really. 

 

Daryl stops him with a hand on his shoulder and pins him back against the wall. His blue eyes have taken on that sort of seductive yet wild shine to them and Rick straightens his spine. He’s about to get his ass handed to him by an officer three years younger than him and he’s probably going to walk away from this with a pretty bruised ego. 

 

“If ya go out there lookin like that ya gonna blow my cover fer sure.” Daryl tells Rick, his eyes scanning quickly over Rick’s face and down his body. “Specially not after ya’ve been in here the last few weeks watchin me like ya wanna fuck me senseless.” Rick’s mouth opens to deny it but Daryl's hands are suddenly pulling at Rick’s shirt tugging it out of the waistband of his pants then moving up his body and threading themselves in Rick’s hair, teasing the curls out and away from his scalp. Rick doesn’t even realise that his eyes have fluttered closed as the fingers continue to drag along his scalp and catch on the tips of his ears. His cheeks heat up and his heart races like a teenager at the end of prom night, which is terrifying because this guy, this  _ fellow officer _ is just doing his job, making it look as though Rick came in here for sex and got exactly what he wanted. But Daryl’s so close and his fingers are now trailing down the sides of Rick’s throat and he swallows hard before opening his eyes to look at Daryl’s face. 

 

Daryl looks mesmerized and it hits Rick in the gut like a sucker punch, knocking the breath from his lungs and making his heart stutter wildly. He needs to leave, to get out of here and get the fuck home before he does something really fucking stupid like lean forward and….

 

Daryl’s fingers brush against Rick’s bottom lip and Rick completely loses the thread of the stern talking to he was on the verge of giving himself. “Gotta make it look real Rick,” Daryl whispers so close to Rick’s mouth he can feel Daryl's breath against his lips. “Tell me you ain’t been thinkin ‘bout this fer weeks, tell me ya want me ta stop,” he says. 

 

“You…...You’re undercover, you’re not really? With all these people?” Rick stutters out. Being undercover is one thing but he doesn’t think it would really go down too well with the guys in charge to find out that one of their undercover agents has actually really been selling himself for money. They’re not supposed to go that far even for a case. 

 

Daryl laughs again and his hands slide slowly down Rick’s arms. “I ain’t never pulled anyone back here before now, usually just dance n’ pull in the punters fer the others.” Rick can’t keep his hands to himself, he reaches out and lands them on Daryl’s hips, his palm wrapping around the narrow expanse. “But you got them fuckin’ lips Rick n’ yer ass looks like a fuckin’ dream in those tight jeans. I got no fuckin’ idea how I managed ta keep my hands off ya so goddamned long. Every night yer down here I see ya watchin’ me like ya wanna make a meal outta me ‘n I gotta tell ya Rick,” he pauses and presses Rick into the door, his cock hard and thrusting against Rick’s own. “I really fuckin’ want ya to.”

 

Rick can’t find an excuse, doesn’t even want to take a second to think about all the many reasons he should say no. He pulls Daryl closer to him and kisses him with all the pent up and furious lust that’s been building inside him for the last few weeks. Daryl tears at the fastenings running the length of Rick’s shirt, undoing button after button with quick and clever fingers then pushing it roughly from Rick’s shoulders. They stagger backwards, tugging at each others clothes in a desperate fight to get them off. Rick’s shirt hits the floor and he reaches out to work Daryl’s pants open, pushing the fabric aside and shoving them down Daryl’s legs. 

 

Daryl’s teeth bite into Rick’s lower lip as his knees hit the edge of the bed and Rick gasps with the sharp shock as his tongue darts out to lick away the tiny spot of blood that wells up from the nip. Daryl takes the moment of distraction to kick off his shoes and wriggle out of his pants, leaving him bare from the waist down. Rick looks on hungrily at the sight of Daryl's thick cock jutting out between his thighs, the head of it bobbing and pushing the hem of his shirt up. Rick reaches out and quickly starts trying to rid Daryl’s torso of the tight black shirt that clings to the sturdy muscles and smirks when Daryl’s hands reach out for Rick’s own pants. 

 

Rick’s sure as hell he’s never felt this wild for another person before, the furious need to strip each other of every barrier between their skin has never been this overwhelming before. Sex for him had always been a slow, sensual affair with tender touches and sweet words of encouragement whispered in the dark. This? This felt like a tsunami building enough strength to tear down entire cities, to ravish them and leave mere rubble and ruins in its wake. 

 

Rick finally manages to get Daryl’s shirt off and he feels like fucking cheering as he runs his hands over Daryl’s hot skin. His hands move over Daryl's waist, his hips and ribs. He can feel the light dusting of hair he hadn’t noticed out there in the dark club scratching against his fingertips. They run up the length of his torso and brush over Daryl’s nipples and Daryl moans into Rick’s mouth as the nubs harden under his touch. It’s electric, addictive, Rick can’t believe he’s spent so much time watching this guy and not made a single move before now. Having Daryl within his grasp feels like a dream, the kind that wakes him in the middle of the night with a thick sheen of sweat coating his body and a cock that’s hard, dripping and ready to spill it’s load with the barest touch.

 

Rick pushes Daryl down onto the bed and follows him down, nuzzles against his cock and breathes in the thick scent of his arousal. He gasps against the musky skin as Daryl’s hands dig back into his curls and thumbs press lightly against the edges of his mouth, coaxing his lips open and guiding him to take Daryl’s cock in. 

 

It tastes tangy as if Daryl’s been hard and on the edge for days, and feels heavy on Rick’s tongue. It slides right to the back of Rick’s throat and fills his mouth perfectly. Rick loves it already, thinks that he might already be addicted to this man just from watching him dance and move around the club for the last few weeks, but this? This is just the icing on a very fucking delicious cake. When Daryl’s thumb massages Rick’s bottom lip, stroking the join where his cock pushes into Rick’s mouth he moans, like the sight is the most obscene thing he’s ever seen. His thighs shake and Rick presses his fingers into the trembling muscles, holding him down as he swallows around the thick length pressing down onto his tongue and sliding over the roof of his mouth.  

 

“Shit….shit yeah.” Daryl gasps as Rick looks up at him with wide eyes and a mouthful of his cock, lips stretched and saliva escaping from the corners with every drag in and out. Rick pushes Daryl's legs wider, forcing his thighs apart as he sinks even further down Daryl’s hard cock, his nose brushing the thick curls at the base. He squeezes Daryl’s thighs and slowly drags one hand down to circle underneath, cupping Daryl's tight and high balls. His thumb presses hard against Daryl's taint and he swallows down the frantic jerks that Daryl can’t seem to keep under control. 

 

Daryl’s twisting underneath him and Rick pulls off, saliva dripping from his mouth and over his chin as his eyes travel hungrily over Daryl’s flushed chest, reddened cheeks and sweat drenched hair. The air in the small room is thick and humid and both their bodies shimmer in the dimmed light casting shadows from across the room. Daryl fumbles under one of the faded blue pillows and presses a bottle of lube into Rick’s hands leaning up on his elbows to watch as Rick coats his fingers in the clear fluid. 

 

Rick groans as he circles his fingers around Daryl’s tightly furled hole, slipping through the tangled hair residing up the crease between the taut muscles of Daryl’s cheeks. He watches Daryl’s stomach muscles flutter in time to the rough clench of Daryl’s rim as he pushes his finger inside the wet heat. 

 

This man; with his rough looking exterior laid out like an adonis, breathless and wanting as Rick slowly draws a finger in and out of his tight ass makes Rick’s cock throb and weep. He swallows Daryl down again to try and offer a distraction against the strain of a second finger pressing in, stretching the tense muscles and forcing it’s way inside, twisting and pulling him open wider. 

 

The noises Daryl makes as Rick fucks him with his fingers and his mouth are enough to make the blood rush loud and thick in Rick’s ears, and all he can think about is pressing his own desperate cock into that tight heat. Of sinking into Daryl, covering Daryl’s strong body with his own and taking him hard and furiously. 

 

Rick knows with one more thrust of his fingers into Daryl, taking him up to his knuckles that Daryl won’t last long enough to let Rick fuck him. Daryl’s flat on the bed again, eyes closed and face pinched with a look that screams of intensity and ecstasy. His thighs and stomach clench wildly as does his hole around Rick’s fingers. Rick pulls back, letting Daryl’s cock slip free of his lips and just mouths at the ruddy, leaking head as he watches Daryl's face.

 

“You’re beautiful Daryl,  _ fuck  _ I’ve been thinkin’ about this since the first time I saw you dancing up there, you know?” Rick whispers against the nerves underneath Daryl’s crown. He fucks his fingers in faster when Daryl groans out a low and desperate sound. 

 

“Come on Daryl, gotta make it look real right?” Rick grins slyly. He flattens his tongue and presses it firmly over the leaking slit of Daryl’s cock, capturing the beads of precome dribbling down his shaft and mixing with Rick’s own spit. 

 

“You gonna come for me?” Rick asks, he wants to watch Daryl tip over the edge, wants it all over his face and dripping down his chin. Rick wants it more than he ever has before now. Daryl makes him feel animalistic, like what they’re doing is against the rules and he’s never been this filthy and shameless during sex before. It’s the noises spilling from Daryl’s mouth, the way he moves and groans, the sharp white teeth that worry against Daryl’s flushed pink lips. It makes Rick feel wild and frantic. 

 

Daryl shudders underneath him, a stream of curse words dripping from his lax mouth and Rick knows he’s close, he tugs his fingers in and out even faster, fucking Daryl with his fingers as he would if it were his cock wrapped up in the hot, sticky channel. 

 

“Daryl,” Rick groans out sharply. He smirks when Daryl’s hazy blue eyes find his. Daryl looks  _ wrecked _ , like he’s been edging for hours instead of being finger fucked for the last ten minutes. Rick feels a furious rush of pride and another flair of possessiveness, that it’s him that gets to take Daryl apart like this when the guy could clearly have his pick of the club beyond the doors. 

 

“Want it all over me,” Rick finds himself suddenly willing to beg, this is without a doubt the best time he’s ever had with another man and he’s not going to waste a second of it, not really knowing if he’ll ever be able to have this with Daryl again. He wraps his free hand around Daryl’s cock and works up and down the spit slick length, fast. He rubs the head of it over his chin and catches the rim of the crown against his bottom lip. Daryl practically growls and his eyes widen as his cock jumps in Rick’s hand. Then Daryl’s shouting loud through his orgasm, warm salty come sprays from the pulsing tip and splashes obscenely over Rick’s mouth, his chin and catches his eyelashes. 

 

Rick continues to finger Daryl through it until he’s writhing, shuddering and panting wildly. Rick slowly pulls his fingers free and drags them up and over Daryl’s balls, up the length of his softening yet still twitching cock then Rick lifts them to his face. He wipes at the drops of come smeared across his eyes and chin. Rick groans as he presses his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean, lapping at Daryl’s strong rich taste. 

 

Daryl swears, “Shit Grimes, get the fuck up here.” He grabs Rick’s jaw forcing him up on his knees to crawl up Daryl’s body until he’s crouched over Daryl’s stomach with his knees spread wide and his desperate cock red, jutting out and dripping furiously. 

 

Rick watches through his eyelashes as Daryl lifts a hand, wraps his fingers around the length and begins tugging and twisting at Rick’s cock until Rick’s shaking himself. Rick’s so fucking turned on with his fingers still slick from Daryl's ass, and come cooling across his face. 

 

“Been watchin’ ya too Grimes, watching ya sittin’ there pretendin’ like ya ain’t interested when I could see ya, imaginin’ what it’d be like ta fuck me.” Daryl growls so quietly as his hand flies over Rick’s cock and pulls him closer and closer to the brink. Rick’s stomach muscles clench when Daryl’s other hand slips between Rick’s legs and taps a dry finger against his hole. He has to balance himself with one hand on the bed beside Daryl’s face to steady himself as he feels the first rush of his orgasm threatening to flood through his system. It only takes another few seconds before Rick’s coming harder than he ever has in his life, spraying an ungodly amount of come all over Daryl’s fist, his stomach and chest. 

 

Rick swears, taking gasping heaving breaths and he falls forward onto Daryl as the shockwaves calm and his heart rate starts to calm. Daryl grunts and Rick reluctantly rolls off onto the bed beside him. Rick’s eyes close and he throws one arm over his forehead. He can’t believe they’ve just done this, after weeks of watching and wanting they’ve just crashed over the edge together as if they’ve been doing it for years. 

 

“Reckon it’s real enough now?” Daryl snorts. Rick opens his eyes, turns his head and looks his fill of the fucked out, beautiful man beside him. 

 

Fifteen minutes later and Rick is clean, fully dressed with sweaty curls sticking up at odd angles and his lips red and swollen as he makes his way back through the seedy club towards the bar. The older woman from before winks at him as he orders himself a shot of whiskey and settles in to watch Daryl take his place on the podium once more. Daryl looks just as tempting as he had done every week before this one and Rick wants him even more than he ever did. 

 

TWO WEEKS LATER.

 

“Grimes! Briefing room twelve, now.” The Chief calls across the station as Rick walks in with a freshly brewed coffee in his hands. Rick grimaces at Leon when he walks past. He’s fairly sure word hasn’t reached his boss about him staking the club out against orders, and he’s positive he hasn’t fucked up at all this week. 

 

Rick breathes out a sigh of relief when he makes his way into the room and see’s five of the guys on shift sat around the table, ops manuals spread out in front of them all. He takes the only seat left free and flicks the file before him open. He grins, they’re finally going to take down the club and he’s still grinning when the door opens behind him. He turns and his breath catches in his throat as Officer Daryl Dixon walks in dressed in full uniform looking absolutely fucking devastating with his brows pinched into a frown and mouth set in a tight line. Rick has no idea how but Daryl actually looks even sexier dressed like this than he had when Rick had two fingers buried deep in his tight ass. 

 

Rick quickly looks away when Daryl’s eyes meet his and he can feel the furious flush of heat rise across his cheeks as he stares down at the paperwork on the table before him. Daryl talks, taking them through the briefing with confidence and assurance and all Rick can think about is the noises Daryl had made and the way his face looked as he’d covered Rick’s face with his come. Rick’s not even really paying attention and is startled back into the room when everyone around him pushes up from their seats, the chairs scraping across the tiled floor. 

 

“Officer Grimes,” Daryl suddenly says, his eyes pinning Rick to his seat. “Stay behind for a moment.” He adds and Rick sees a sudden flash of heat in his eyes that’s gone in an instant, replaced by a cool exterior once more. It makes Rick’s cock start to fill rapidly and by the time the rest of the team are out the door and it shuts behind them with a soft click, Rick’s about ready to hand over his badge and gun and take Daryl right there on the table. 

 

Daryl walks around and leans against the table next to Rick, his hip cocked against the plastic edging and his arms folded across his chest as he looks down. 

 

“You’ll be on special ops this weekend, Grimes.” He says quietly and Rick’s heart stalls for just a moment. Rick reaches into his pocket for his pad and a pen, ready to jot down Daryl’s instructions and looks up into Daryl’s narrowed blue eyes. 

 

“What do you need me to do?” Rick asks. 

 

Daryl’s eyes soften just for a second and his mouth twitches up at one corner. “Friday night, twenty one hundred hours at my place.” His grin widens and Rick’s heart starts to pound again. “Figure me ‘n you’ve got unfinished business.” 

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
